1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module securing structure, in particular, relates to a solar cell module securing structure having a securing member for securing a plurality of solar cell modules onto roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell module is installed on roof of a building and power is generated with sunlight. As a securing structure for securing a plurality of panel-like solar cell modules onto the roof, the following configuration is employed, for example. That is, roof securing clasps are mounted on a roofboard on which roof materials such as roof tiles are laid at a predetermined interval. Then, a plurality of lengthwise pieces is mounted on the roof securing clasps and a plurality of long lateral crosspieces is mounted at a predetermined interval so as to bridge across the lengthwise pieces. In such a manner, a mounting stand in a form of parallel crosses is formed. The solar cell modules are supported between the lateral crosspieces so as to be secured onto the roof. In this case, there has been a problem that various members such as the roof securing clasps and the lengthwise pieces are required so that the number of parts is increased, resulting in increase in facility cost. In addition, there has also arisen a problem that these members have to be assembled on the roof with a bad foothold so that an amount of man-hours is increased, resulting in increase in operation cost.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventors have accelerated technological development relating to the solar cell module securing structure as described above. Further, the present inventors have proposed a securing structure which makes it possible to install a solar cell module on roof of a building easily at low cost without requiring a mounting stand in the form of parallel crosses. With this technique, outer edges of the solar cell module at an eaves side and a ridge side can be supported by a plurality of securing members and the securing members can be directly secured onto a roof structural member (roof material, building structural member, or the like) on which the solar cell module is to be installed (see, Patent Document 1; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open NO. 2007-165499). The securing structure is configured by including the securing members. Each securing member includes an installing portion on which the outer edge of the solar cell module is installed and a securing portion which is formed on a lower side of the installing portion and is a portion for securing the securing structure onto the roof material. Further, the securing member includes a base portion, an erected portion, and a blocking portion. The base portion is installed on the roof material. The erected portion extends from the installing portion of the base portion to the upper side. The blocking portion extends from an upper end of the erected portion to both sides so as to be in parallel with the installing portion. The securing member can sandwich and support the outer edge of the solar cell module by the installing portion and the blocking portion. With this securing structure, a plurality of solar cell modules can be secured from the one direction side (for example, eaves side) toward the other direction side (for example, ridge side) sequentially. This makes it possible to simplify an installing operation of the solar cell modules. Further, the securing members themselves are formed so as to be slidable along the outer edges of the solar cell modules. Therefore, securing positions thereof can be aligned with the building structural member of the roof, such as a rafter, so that installing strength of the securing members themselves can be enhanced. In addition, since an additional configuration such as the mounting stand is not needed, the number of parts can be largely reduced.